Mine
by J.D.Sempai
Summary: "When Eustass Kidd found something he liked, he never let it go." This is a PWP between Killer, Eustass Kidd, and Trafalgar Law, and has no real plot.


**This is really a PWP, and just sex. So, there's your warning! There is sex between three males in this story! So, if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't come yelling or crying to me - I gave you a warning!  
**

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

When Eustass Kidd found something he liked, he never let it go. Whether it was a piece of clothing, a random object, or even a person, he clung fast to it. Every member of his crew was someone that Kidd refused to let go of. So, when one of his own decided to belong to someone else, the redhead was a little less than pleased.

"Killer!" The captain roared as he kicked down his first mate's door, breaking it off of its iron hinges. The blonde in question was laying, belly down, on his bed, reading a book to pass the time. At the sudden disturbance, he raised his head to look at the other through the holes in his mask.

"What?" He asked, frowning behind the mask. Looking at the fallen door, he merely sighed and then shook his head. "Can't you knock like a normal person?"

"No!" Kidd shouted, before he walked over and flopped down onto the bed, face first. He groaned and mumbled incoherent things into the duvet, which caused his best friend to sigh again. It was difficult to understand the redhead at the best of times, and this was not the best of times. Instead of making his captain repeat his muffled words, which the result would just be equally muffled words, Killer gently placed his hand on the other's back, drawing soothing circles on the uncovered skin, and waited. Even though he understood Kidd better than anyone, the elder was having trouble currently.

After a good five minutes, the pale man finally rolled onto his side, facing his first mate.

"Wanna tell me what's up?" Killer asked softly, cocking a blonde eyebrow behind his mask.

"…Trafalgar…," was all the captain mumbled, but it was enough to tell the other a slew of information.

"You're upset because I've decided to start seeing Law?" The blonde asked, even though he knew that he had hit the nail on the head.

Kidd merely scooted closer to his friend, pouting slightly. "Mine."

"You have to share."

"Nuh-uh."

"In this case, you do," Killer sighed, running calloused fingers through strands of ruby coloured hair. "I'm not going to leave you and join his crew, if that's what you're worried about."

Kidd merely let out a pathetic whimper, and buried his face in his friend's slim chest. The elder just sighed and held his captain close – he could be such a child at times.

* * *

"You're joking."

Killer sighed as he collapsed onto Trafalgar Law's bed within his yellow submarine. He groaned and shook his head. "I wish I was, Law… I really do."

"Is he really so childish as to feel threatened by this?" Law chuckled, shutting the door before he walked over to his lover, swaying his hips seductively.

"Apparently so." The blonde sat up and watched the doctor stalk over to him, grinning behind his mask. "I don't care, though."

Law climbed onto the bed, straddling the older male's hips, chuckling deeply in his chest. "Good." With tattooed hands, the black haired male gently removed his lover's striped helmet, revealing the beautifully scared face that was hidden from the world. He gently leaned down and placed soft kisses along each and every scar. Killer hummed appreciatively as the affections, letting his crystalline aquamarine eyes flutter shut.

"I don't think that I want to let you go, either," Law chuckled, before gently pressing his lips against his lover's. The kiss was gentle and loving, but it soon turned hungry. Mouths opened, teeth clashed, and tongues battled as hands groped for purchase on flesh.

The smaller male gasped when Killer flipped them over, so that the good doctor was laying against the bed, while his blonde lover loomed over him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Good," the blonde smirked, letting his hands trail up and down the inked man's sides, pushing his hoodie upwards, exposing his midriff. "Because I'm not leaving, even if you made me."

Before either man could even move, the door burst open, with a very pissed off Kidd standing in the doorway, panting heavily. Rouge eyes narrowed at the sight before him – this was what he was afraid of finding.

"Well, well," Law smirked from his place beneath his older lover. "Hello, Eustass-ya. We were just talking about you."

Both the Kidd Pirates blinked dumbly and tilted their heads.

"You were?"

"We were?"

The good doctor nodded, a smile splaying across his lips. "We were," he confirmed, sitting up on the bed, causing the blonde of back off of him. "And we've come to the decision that you should be included within this relationship as well."

The air between the three of them grew tense and tangible, heavy with tension. Kidd felt his face heat up as he looked from Trafalgar to Killer. Sure, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't have a thing for his first mate. The inked male wasn't exactly bad looking either, if he was honest. Yet, the redhead knew that it was weird to even be in this situation, let alone agree. After all, even though he never had a functioning relationship in his life, he knew that three people didn't fit together.

"Kidd!"

The sudden outburst from his first mate brought the pale man out of his internal musings. Rouge and aqua locked onto each other, and Killer couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips. He held out a tanned hand to his captain. "It's alright."

Kidd felt his face heat up even more, and he slowly nodded, the movement jerky. If Killer told him that it was okay, then it had to be okay.

"Come inside and close the door."

The redheaded captain nodded, and stepped out of the doorway, into the room. He closed the door behind him, and then locked it for good measure. He then turned towards the other two men, and hesitantly began stepping over to them.

Both the first mate and the rival captain grinned as the redhead approached the bed, large enough to fit all three of them comfortably, with room to spare. When Kidd stood next to the bed, Killer climbed to his knees and knelt at the edge of the bed. He gently placed his hands on his captain's cheeks, pausing for just a moment, before pulling the other down. Their lips connected, sending a pleasant jolt of electricity down both of their spines. Gently pulling the youngest male down onto the mattress, the two lovers began to molest and explore the newcomer's body.

Law immediately tore off the great mauve and furry coat, tossing it to the ground. He gently slid his slim fingers down that perfectly sculpted back, over those hidden muscles that rippled under his touch. A low, appreciative hum was his reward.

Soon, both Kidd and Killer parted from their heated kiss, panting against each other's lips. A flash of uncertainty passed through rouge eyes, causing a frown to settle itself on the eldest male's face.

"Are you uncomfortable, Kidd?" The blonde asked, his aqua eyes scanning his captain's face. "We can stop now, if you'd like."

"NO!" The pale man shouted, before he bit his lip and his face turned the shame shade of red as his hair. "…no," he mumbled, repeating himself.

"Then, relax," the inked doctor murmured into the other captain's ear, letting his tattooed hands trail to the front of that pale body. Kidd let out a groan, feeling a shudder pass through his body. Slowly, he relaxed under the other's touch, watching his first mate through lidded eyes. Killer watched the two captains for a few moments, before he decided to set to work.

He quickly unbuttoned his own polka-dotted shirt, slipping it off of his sun-kissed skin. His calloused hands reached for the pale captain's belt, tugging the blue sash off of him. The yellow spotted pants and boots soon followed, leaving Kidd fully naked and sporting a half-hard erection, since he refused to wear underwear.

The redhead made a sound of protest, shuddering at the cool air quickly surrounding his heated skin, along with the kisses being laid on his neck from the golden-eyed male. Black-nailed fingers reached out and tugged on his first mate's tasseled jeans. "These. Off."

"Yes, captain," Killer chuckled, slipping the red sash from around his hips, tossing it to the floor. His jeans were quick to follow, leaving him in fitted, black boxer briefs. Seeing the frown on the pale man's face made him chuckle even more. The eldest let his calloused hands slip his underwear off, exposing his erection to the air, and the other two male's eyes.

Kidd leaned forward, tangling his fingers in his crewmate's unruly blonde hair, pressing his lips against the scarred ones, delving his tongue past lips and teeth, thoroughly tasting what was offered to him.

Law took this small break to strip himself – he quickly kicked off his heeled boots, ripping off his black and yellow hoodie, and slipping out of his tight, spotted jeans, tossing all of the articles to the floor to join the growing clothes pile there. Finally peeling off his little black thong, he latched himself onto the other captain's shoulders and neck, nipping and suckling on the skin, pressing his hardness against the pale, lower back.

Both the Kidd Pirates broke their heated kiss, only for the doctor to pull the youngest male's head around, to kiss his puffy and red lips. He obediently turned to face the inked man, pushing the tanned captain onto the bed, plundering his mouth in the same way he did with his own first mate. As tongues danced and hips ground against each other, causing their erections to become agitated and puplish-red, Killer busied himself with the preparations.

A tanned hand reached into the bedside table drawer, pulling out a half-full bottle of lube. He quickly slicked his fingers, before reaching down to the slimmer captain, gently circling his finger around, before pressing inside his lover's entrance. It hadn't been too long since their last time together, but Killer still wanted to make sure that Law would be ready for his captain. The doctor gasped into Kidd's mouth as his blonde lover quickly, but carefully, prepared him. When the tattooed male began bucking back onto the first mate's fingers, he pulled away from the kiss and clung to the pale captain.

Killer leaned over his captain's back, murmuring in his ear, "Go ahead, but be gentle." He squirted some more lube into the palm of his hand, gently wrapping his fingers around the redhead's length, gently pumping him and slicking him at the same time. Gentle kisses were placed on the youngest male's shoulders, before the blonde gently guided him to the smallest male's entrance.

Kidd groaned softly and pulled the tanned captain closer to him, positioning his hips just right, before pressing inside slowly. A deep groan rumbled in the redhead's chest as he slowly pressed into that tight inferno that was Law. The doctor clung to his fellow captain, panting harshly against his neck, trying to stay relaxed. When they were both completely intertwined, they stopped their movements and panted against each other's skin, trying to get used to the sensations.

Killer watched them for a moment, before he added more lube to his fingers. Gently, he placed his free hand on his captain's hip, giving him a slight warning. Slicked fingers pressed inside the youngest carefully, biting his lip whenever Kidd let out a slight whine. His captain was a lot tighter than his lover, so the blonde was very careful, listening for noises of pain and pleasure, pressing around here and there. He gently prodded that little bundle of nerves deep within his soon-to-be-lover, which caused the redhead to let out a shout and thrust against the intruding fingers, and slightly out of Law, which caused the smallest to hiss.

"Ahh….s-sorry," Kidd groaned, burying his face in the doctor's neck, placing gentle kisses there as an apology for his harsh movement. Killer merely chuckled, and continued on his mission. Before long, two more fingers were added to the first, and the redhead was rocking back onto the intrusions – or, as much as he could, with Law's legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

"You have to relax," the blonde murmured, slicking his length, and then rose onto his knees. Gently prodding the pale man's entrance with his swollen head for a moment or two, he began pushing inside that deliciously tight heat that his captain offered to him. A groan escaped both of the Kidd Pirates as the first mate managed to thrust all the way inside. Everyone paused and waited for an eternity.

Kidd nodded and let out a soft sigh, before looking down at Law, who merely smiled up at both of his lovers. "I'm ready," he said, wrapping his arms around the other captain's neck, wiggling his hips a little, causing the youngest to groan.

With a shit-eating grin, Killer pulled out, followed by the redheaded male, only to thrust forward together, eliciting a deep groan from all three males. Soon, they fell into a satisfying rhythm, hips pumping in and out of each other in unison. They clung to each other, becoming a tangled mess of limbs, moans, and throbbing pleasure. Tongues and lips found purchase on flesh that were not their own, leaving marks on every part of each other they could gain access to. Hips angled this way and that, finding those special places inside each other, all of their bodies thrumming with the sensations the others gave to them.

Law was the first to reach his blissful end, cumming under the ministrations of Kidd's calloused hand that had found its way to his length. He painted both his and his fellow captain's stomachs with his seed, gasping softly as the pleasure racked through him. The eldest male followed after his tattooed lover, spilling himself over into his captain with a loud moan, grabbing the pale hips to keep himself buried in that tight heat for as long as he could. Kidd reached nirvana last, pumping wildly into the doctor, rutting himself against Killer, before releasing with a deep growl that reverberated within his chest.

Once nerve stopped humming, their breathing and heart beats went back down to normal, and the world came back to all three of them, did they finally separate. Kidd flopped down onto the bed next to Law, who snuggled into the pale man's side, with Killer collapsing onto his captain's chest.

After a few more minutes of blissful silence, the pale captain decided to voice the concern that was gnawing at the back of his mind. "Hey, guys?"

"What is it, Eustass-ya?" The inked male yawned, resting his head on a strong, pale shoulder.

"…Was this a one-time thing?

Both the blonde and the doctor let out a bark of laughter, only causing the youngest to pout. "Not funny!"

"After that performance, you'll have to fight your way out of this, if you want to leave," Killer chuckled, gently kissing his captain's cheek. "Now, sleep, Kidd."

The redhead blinked, and then chuckled, kissing both of his lovers one last time, before letting his eyes flutter shut. He wrapped one arm around each of the other two males, pulling them flush against him, smiling softly. It seemed that he had to add Trafalgar Law to the list of things that he wasn't letting go of anytime soon.

"Mine."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I've been attempting to write this for quite some time, because I think that I need practice with threesomes, so.. well, here you go! A whole fic of Killer/Kidd/Law! It took 7 pages in word! That's fantastic! But... it doesn't really seem like a lot here... but, oh well... I just hope that it was good and that you all liked it! So, please, tell me what you all thought - it means the world to me, and actually makes me think I'm good at something! :D  
**

**EDIT: I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes! D: I tried to fix them, and hopefully I got them all... if not, I apologize. And I'm sorry for the mistakes in general - I was half asleep when I posted this, because it was around midnight - 1 am ish for me. Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes everyone.  
**


End file.
